


Happy Halloween!

by SereneFreakGeek



Series: Care for Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Modern AU, drabble length, magicless au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: (A Care for Me compliant, Halloween edition!)Harry and Draco have been dating for about a year now when their friend Luna has invited them to a Halloween party! What could possibly go wrong?





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! I wish you all good luck in your nightly adventures! If you'd like to check out any works I have in progress, feel free to check out the tumblr: @serenefreakgeekao3

Draco stands under the dim light of a flickering streetlamp, pulling his body-length coat tighter across himself. The windy chill blows past, as if immune to his attempts at staving off the cold, and continues down the deserted road to push a few pieces of litter across the concrete. Carved pumpkins sit atop steps that lead to apartments or stores, all glowing faintly with candles on the inside. Halloween decorations were strung up here or there, fake spider webs hanging above a doorway or a skull that lit up in the eyes sitting inside a nearby window. It was eerie, standing here on this popular street while no car drove by, or no pedestrian walked by and bumped his arm mumbling a soft ‘excuse me.’ He shivered, not just from the cold but from the odd feeling he felt while being surrounded by this creepy exterior.

“Boo!” A loud sound erupted from behind him and Draco jumped, spinning and stumbling back a little as his gaze falls on a white face, black slits where the eyes are. He stumbles, and begins to fall once he hits the edge of the sidewalk, the step down onto the street, and he throws his hands out to find purchase on something to stop him from landing flat on his butt. At the same time that his hand lands on the metal pole of the streetlamp, the other comes across a large arm, grabbing a hold to steady himself as another arm, one that isn’t his, wraps around his waist and pulls him forward to steady himself. “Careful, I don’t mean to kill you.”

It took a moment of his beating heart and erratic breathing to take in what had just happened. The man in front of him wasn’t just a monster with a white face, but a man wearing a ski mask laughing softly underneath. He took this in, glancing down to the arm wrapped around his waist, and noticed the grip and the familiar sounding voice he knows all too well. “Damn it, Harry, you scared me half to death.”

“I noticed.” Harry replied, using his free hand to remove his mask and laughed once again, a bright smile plastered across his face. “I hadn’t meant to knock you over with my shout, like that one video game- what was it, Skyrim? Am I a dragonborn now?” He chuckled again as Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll ask Blaise, he’s the gamer, not me,” Draco responded, righting his footing and taking a step away from Harry’s grasp. Harry frowned when he dropped his arm, as if he didn’t want to let go.

“Well your roommate certainly loves to go on and on about it all.” He mumbles, taking the step Draco took away, toward him to close the distance once again, reaching down to take Draco’s hand. Draco just scoffs in return, narrowing a glare at him, though not withdrawing his hand.

“You scared me. I’m not forgiving you.” Draco mumbled, leaning forward slowly as if he couldn’t resist a magnetic pull toward him, breathing in a clove spiciness of his cologne. 

“You admit to being scared? I’ll never forget this moment.” Harry mumbled, then laughed when Draco playfully pushed his shoulder.

“You’re a right arse.” 

“You both are, now, are we ready?” The female's voice behind him had him sigh and lean forward, placing a peck of a kiss on Harry’s cheek before turning around and leveling a glare in Pansy’s direction.

“Where exactly are we heading to again?” He asked, squeezing Harry’s hand slightly before letting go to pull his coat tighter against himself. He took in her costume, a rather revealing outfit that was probably sold in an ‘adults’ store. She had half a button-up shirt, exposing her stomach and back, with a tie hanging all the way down to touch an even shorter skirt. Thankfully she had leggings that stretched all the way from under the skirt into her knee-high black boots otherwise she might have died from hypothermia. 

“A party in the woods,” She mumbled, rolling her eyes, though smiling once Luna laced their fingers together. He took in Luna’s costume this time, it’s multitude of colours almost blinding him. Beads and ribbons hung from her hair, her clothes were loose and flowing, the fabric looking like a million different squares stitched together to form a dress with a belt around her waist to hold it together. 

“It’s going to be fun. We’re going to drink and practice witchcraft. Today is the most filled with magic, they say.” Luna speaks almost dreamily, smiling up toward Pansy before raking her gaze across the two boys. When Harry speaks, he turns and takes in his boyfriend’s simple costume, a long black coat with a white ski mask.

“Okay wait,” He mumbles, holding up his hands and motioning to each person as he speaks, “A lawyer, a gypsy, and a doctor?” Draco pulls his white coat closer against his body. “Are we supposed to dress up as our wanted professions? Because if I got that memo I definitely wouldn’t have dressed up as a serial killer.” This caused a round of laughter before it tapered off, Draco leaning into his boyfriend and sighing as he took in the sight of his friends.

“You look utterly ridiculous Pansy.” Not having anything else to say, Draco settled on that to end the silence. She just shrugged and grinned, glancing down at Luna and placing a kiss on her head. 

“Let’s get going then!” Luna said cheerfully, pulling Pansy with her as she began walking down the sidewalk ahead, Draco taking Harry’s hand as they fell into step behind the ladies. 

The walk was silent for the most part, with a passing car honk or yelling in the distance, the occasional scream that Draco hoped was because of some Halloween prank and not a murder, until Harry began whispering next to him. “I can’t believe it’s almost been a year since we got together.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the sappy tone Harry had, though tightened his hand on Harry’s. “Yeah, I’m surprised I haven’t broken it off with you either, considering how annoying you are.” Draco mumbled back in a teasing tone, a huff of a laugh escaping from Harry.

“You know what I mean,” He mumbled in return, pressing closer against Draco as they walked, “It hasn’t felt like a lot of time has gone by, is all.” Draco didn’t bother to answer, only walking in silence and listening to mumbled whispers from their friends ahead of them. He was glad that they were still together actually, that they had lasted this long. He fell quickly for the boy, though steadily after the first month of it. He honestly couldn’t picture his life without Harry in it now, and that was equally pleasing and scary.

“Do you really want to join the police force after graduation?” Draco mumbled, quieter than before and hoped afterward that Harry hadn’t heard it. Though, he knew he did when he felt a stiff posture beside him and a ragged sigh.

“We’ve talked about this already, Draco.”  _ Fought _ about it before, was more like it, Draco thought to himself as he sagged slightly. He could easily picture Harry jumping into the fray of some criminal ring, shooting the bad guys and saving innocents. He could easily picture it, but he could just as easily picture Harry getting shot and ending up in the hospital, or worse. He didn’t want to lose Harry, there was too much risk in this. But after countless argument and the recent one ending in Draco crying against Harry’s chest he couldn’t muster up the energy for this, especially not on a holiday.

“Right then, sorry.” Draco mumbled, shrugging as they walked. Suddenly, Harry stopped and turned Draco toward him, leaning to press a quick but meaningful kiss against Draco’s lips. After a moment they were back to walking after their friends and Draco huffed, his cheeks flushed after the kiss even if it was normal or commonplace to do so now. He could never get used to Harry.

Soon after they turned down an alleyway, and Draco lifted his eyebrows as he noticed a treeline ahead of them. He had never noticed this before, and it was strange considering they were in the middle of the city. Was this some kind of park? They stepped out of the alley through the other side and into the trees and a weird feeling passed over him, as if he was stepping through some kind of portal into nature itself. He glanced at Harry and wiggled slightly to show his discomfort and the face Harry pulled showed that he felt the same way. They glanced back to Pansy and Luna, who both seemed to be perfectly fine.

“Is this some kind of park?” Draco mumbled loudly toward them, glancing up toward the trees that now surrounded them, the canopy not revealing any sign of the sky. Luna just laughed gracefully in response, though the question fell unanswered. They continued walking and Draco pushed himself lightly against Harry, squeezing his hand and using his other to place on Harry’s elbow. Harry squeezed back, squaring up slightly as if it was his natural instinct to protect Draco from unknown dangers.

The air was quiet, filled with hoots from unseen owls or the chirping of crickets underfoot or nearby, and the chill Draco was accustomed to seemed to grow colder still as the night pressed on. Soon, they came across a small flicker light in the distance, and as they breached the tree line into a circular clearing they noticed candles placed in odd intervals around to light up the grassy expanse, showing around eight others already in the clearing. A table was set up nearby with many glass bottles of alcohol and a large bowl in the middle with plastic cups surrounding it, a red punch sitting inside that Draco considered was probably alcohol as well. Halloween decorations hung here or there, a fake ghost blowing in the breeze as it hung from a tree limb, a skeleton body lying across the grass toward the middle of the field. Light music was playing through a speaker next to the drinks table, a spooky music with no vocals that drifted through the conversations surrounding them. A few people perked up as they spied Luna, all coming over to hug her and welcome her and her friends to the party. 

Costumed ranged from scary green-faced witch to Frankenstein’s monster, with a man dressed as a skeleton lying down next to the decoration and posing for a photo taken by a Harley Quinn copy. Draco pulled on Harry’s hand, nodding his head toward the drink table and grinning, Harry nodding along as well. They headed toward the table, checking out the drinks and discussing them as the witch mentioned before approaches smiling broadly toward them.

“Welcome! I hope you find the assortment to your liking. The party is only just getting started, more guests are to arrive soon, then we’ll begin the festivities.” She said, and as Harry thanked her for the drinks Draco laughed, shaking his head and plucking a red wine cooler from the selection.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the big bad witch? You seem a bit to nice for the job.” Draco mentioned, glancing toward her and smirking and earning an elbow to the rib from Harry. He protested weakly, offering his bottle to Harry to open. The witch laughs in response, nodding and sticking her hand out. 

“The name’s Millicent. You’re the folks who came with Luna and Pansy, yeah?” Draco nodded, shaking her head and she just smirked in response. “I assume you’re Draco then.”

“Oh? Did they tell you about me? How insufferable I can be, how rude I seem at first?” Draco suggested, taking the new open bottle and chugging a few drinks of it. The witch just laughs and rolls her eyes toward him.

“Something like that. And you must be Harry,” She grins, sticking her hand out toward him which he immediately shakes. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He replies gracefully, smirking toward her before popping open his own bottle and sliding an arm around Draco’s waist. Draco grinned at this obvious show of possessiveness, and snuggled against Harry side as he took another few sip from his own bottle. As his boyfriend and the girl exchanged pleasantries, they quickly ended as she went to go greet other guests arriving. Draco finished his bottle, reaching for Harry’s and taking a drink to get a taste of it before placing it back in Harry’s hands.

“Planning to get drunk tonight, babe?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows as Draco nodded, narrowing his eyes and running his hand over the bottles near him before picking one up at random.

“Why not, when everything is free?” He pressed the bottle against Harry’s chest, grinning at his boyfriend’s surprised laughter.

“You have plenty of money, you can buy any drink you want whenever you want to.” Was Harry’s response as he popped open Draco’s new drink, handing it off to him.

“Yes, yes, but these are  _ free _ .” He reiterated, grinning and taking a drink of some sparkling orange drink.

The rest of the night progressed fairly evenly with drinks, some dancing here or there, and mingling with people Draco didn’t know but who were equally, if not more, drunk so it turned out to be fun. At one point Draco had wandered back to the drink table, watching Pansy shout out in joy while waving her tie around in the air to some dance playing, laughing and grabbing a drink as he noticed Luna smiling happily as she watched her girlfriend as well. The music had been turned up at one point, now playing slightly haunting but more like dance music now. He leaned over, yelling over the noise. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” She yelled, bringing her hand up to her mouth and giggling. “You smell distinctly of alcohol.” She noticed in the same loud voice and Draco shrugged.

“Just enjoying the amenities,” Draco grinned, pulling her into a sloppy hug and backing up, “You smell distinctly of not-alcohol?” He phrased it more of a question than her own inquiry.

“One of us has to be the sober friend.” She replied, laying her head on his arm. “It’s fun for me, watching you guys have fun.”

“Sure,” He drawled out, rolling his eyes but grinning anyway. Suddenly the witch wandered over, the only one seemingly not drunk, and paused the music causing a few disappointed groans.

“Now, now! Don’t worry! We’re about to do something fun!” She called out, and Luna squealed as if she knew what was about to happen.

“Oh, witchcraft!” Pansy called from the crowd, and Draco rolled his eyes, hugging Luna before backing up and looking for his boyfriend through the crowd.

“Slightly. Alright everyone, form a circle, it’s time to summon a ghost!” There were giggles and groans throughout the crowd, though everyone eventually stumbled into a circle, Draco finally catching Harry and lacing his hand through his boyfriend’s as Pansy and Luna came to stand on Draco’s other side. Everyone began sitting and Draco sighed at the slightly damp grassy floor, but Harry tugged him down anyway.

“Alright everyone, join hands!” Millicent said, grinning and taking the hands of the two beside her, Draco winking at Harry since their hands were already joined and lifting his left hand to join with Pansy’s right. Draco finally noticed that someone had put a crystal ball, a rather large one actually that Draco figured was just plastic, in the middle of the circle. “Okay, now, let’s all close our eyes and clear our thoughts.”

Draco closed his eyes, feeling the pressure in his right hand of Harry’s hand that he’s come to know so well, and the light grip as he held a drunk Pansy on his other side. He tried to clear his head, though his own intoxication seemed to have a mind of it’s own as random different scenarios flew through his head.

“If there are any spirits that would like to communicate with us, give us a sign.” Draco opened his eyes to Millicent’s words, glancing around the ground as everyone else opened their eyes slowly, most glassy from intoxication as he was. The crystal in the middle flared to life a bright blue colour before fading back to nothing. A few giggles were heard throughout the group, though Millicent just smiled. Draco rolled his eyes, obviously the thing was battery powered.

“Can you show yourself, spirit?” Millicent asked as the noise died down, and Draco watched the crystal flare to life again, a bright red colour this time. Again Draco shook his head, shooting an amused glance toward Harry which his boyfriend returned. They kept sitting there though, hands clasped.

“I should’ve brought the ouija board, then we could’ve asked better questions,” Millicent mumbled to some girl on her right, the girl giggling in response. “I give you permission to take over my body during this seance to speak to the party present.”

“Millicent, no,” Luna yelled out, horrified, and a few members chuckle or giggle in response. Draco shifts uneasily, glancing up toward Harry.

“What’s the worse that can happen?” Millicent replies, winking toward Luna before wiggling in her seat and staring at the crystal ball. Everything is silent for a moment before the crystal ball flares a bright blue, brighter than before, until it falls unused and Millicent makes a choking sound. Everyone glances over, watching her eyes look up as she makes another sound, shaking slightly before throwing herself around as if she was in a seizure. Some girl to Draco’s right let out a loud shriek, and Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. 

“Ah, this feels nice,” Millicent said in a rough, low voice that sounded too scratchy for Draco’s taste.

“Who are you?” Luna asked quickly, almost angrily. Draco felt bad when he glanced away thinking this was fake. It was all just some performance to scare the people present, Draco told himself even as he tightened his grip on Harry’s hand once again.

“My name is Gerard Thompson,” The ‘not’-Millicent said, her head rolling around on her shoulders, her mouth transforming into an evil looking grin. Draco leaned over, feigning nonchalance as he lay against his boyfriend while watching this play out.

“How did you die?” Asked the girl who shrieked to Draco’s right, and Draco huffed, turning his head to breath in Harry’s sent to calm him down. His drunk mind spun in his head, and he wondered briefly if the whole plan was to get everyone drunk so they believed this nonsense. Though the thought quickly washed over as he heard not-Millicent speak again.

“I was murdered. Stabbed thirty-two times and left to bleed in this very forest.” He glanced around and saw a few shudders throughout the crowd, a few faces that either looked nauseous from the thought or possible from the alcohol. It could go either way. 

“What do you want from us?” The girl sitting next to Millicent asked, seemingly completely invested in this. Millicent cocks her head to the side in an unnatural way, grinning toward her victim.

“I want revenge on the teenager that left me bleeding here. I want to cause suffering to all young adults wearing costumes this halloween, mocking me with your liveliness and jovialness.” Millicent screeched out, turning her head and grinning in an evil fashion as she takes in every member of the group. Draco tensed as her gaze fell upon him, though it continued and Draco turned his head again into Harry’s arm. “I want to make you all pay. I want you to suffer. I want to stab you and leave you all bleeding here, with your bodies decaying as nobody finds your bodies for weeks, months even!” She begins cackling, louder and louder under a loud sound of thunder cracked and the crystal ball lit up a bright red, flashing for one moment before it died down, silence surrounding the circle. 

Draco expected laughter or incessant remarks of ‘got you!’ or ‘can’t believe you fell for that!’ But it didn’t appear. He heard Luna sigh to his left and Draco turned his head, burying it obviously now into Harry’s arm. A sigh was heard and there were a few murmurs he couldn’t quite piece together.

“This is a joke, right? Some kind of joke?” He heard a man ask to his right, and Millicent chuckled, her voice still low.

“The best kind of joke. The one where nobody wins.” It was quiet again, and eventually Draco lifted his head to glance at Millicent, his head swaying on his neck from his still intoxication that hasn’t left him. “Now…”

There was a rustle of trees in the wind and everyone shifted nervously, glancing at each other before looking back to Millicent’s weird grin. The crystal ball was slowly lighting up in front of him, at first he couldn’t tell the colour but as it got brighter, it became obvious it was a dark red colour. It kept growing and growing until the crowd was bathed in the red light, casting eerie shadow behind them and making Millicent’s green creepy face turn sinister.

“Now,” She repeated in the scratchy voice, “Everyone must Die!” The thunder sound cracked again and the crystal ball turned off quickly, bathing everyone in a sudden darkness, a few girls and one man screaming as Draco yanked his hand from Pansy, pushing himself into Harry’s chest. It was silent for a moment as everyone blinked to try and adjust their eyes again, and finally Draco heard the thing that made the most sense since this whole thing started.

Millicent started laughing, loudly, clutching at her stomach and attempting to breathing through his giggling fits. A few others were giggling, obviously knowing of the prank, and other started joining in laughing as they found it funny over time. A few plastic cups were thrown at her and she batted them away pathetically, laughing out a predictable, “You guys’ should’ve seen your faces!”

Draco grumbled angrily, burying his face into Harry’s chest and resigning himself to never leave. “I live here now,” He mumbled drunkenly, breathing in Harry’s spicy scent and the slight tang of strawberry alcohol.

“That’s fine by me,” Harry mumbled in response, leaning down and placing a kiss on top of Draco’s head. Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco securely and Draco smiled, scooting closer to cuddle with his boyfriend.

“Oh, get a room!” Pansy sneered toward them, though Draco replied with a quickly yelled, “No!” and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, picking himself up slightly to bury his head into Harry’s neck now, kissing the soft skin.

“That was so fun to do!” He heard Millicent say to someone off to the side and rolled his eyes.

“How’d you do the crystal ball thing?” A man asked, the one dressed as the skeleton.

“Pre-programmed the lights and sounds, and used a remote to click into the next one.” She added between fits of giggles, and Draco just tuned them out. He knew it was battery powered anyway.

“I wasn’t scared,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s neck, kissing the skin again.

“Of course you weren’t,” Harry agreed, nodding as his hand slowly slid upward, taking Draco’s chin and turning Draco to face him. Leaning in slowly they kissed under the half moon, surrounded by laughter and music starting back up. They kissed during Halloween, around friends they never thought they’d make, a happy family that loved each other even if they hardly knew each other yet. And they knew that another happy year was in store for them.

“Happy Halloween, Draco.”

“Happy Halloween, Harry.”


End file.
